


More Than Puppy Love

by Dreamin



Series: So Doggone Cute Together [1]
Category: Bridgerton (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Anthony has a little help with his proposal.
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington
Series: So Doggone Cute Together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188182
Comments: 22
Kudos: 88





	More Than Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a prompt from afteriwake.

Penelope woke up to her live-in boyfriend’s arm around her waist and his face buried where her neck met her shoulder, making her shiver. Anthony had come home late the night before, long after she had gone to bed. Being the head of the Bridgerton family law firm often involved him working long hours so she was always glad of the time they had together.

 _Getting a flat together was the best thing we could’ve done,_ she thought as she sighed contently. They had moved in a fortnight ago and Penelope had unpacked the final box yesterday since neither of them wanted to see the cardboard boxes a moment longer. While Anthony had had a few flats over the years, this was Penelope’s first flat after uni. Living with her boyfriend instead of a uni roommate or her family was an adjustment, but one she was happy to make.

“I love you,” he murmured against her skin then he softly kissed her neck. “I’m so glad we did this.”

“Mmm, so am I,” she murmured then she turned onto her other side to face him. “I love you too.”

Anthony smiled at her sleepily, his brown eyes soft. “I know, but it’s nice to hear you say it.” He smirked. “Now, Miss Featherington, you told the defendant that you were free today. Is that still the case?”

“Objection,” she murmured, grinning. “No roleplay first thing in the morning.”

He chuckled as he pulled her close for a kiss. She kissed him back, her hands moving to grab his very nice arse, making him groan.

“To answer your question,” she said, her eyes dancing, “my afternoon is free, but I think my morning just filled up.”

“That’s not the only thing that’s going to be filled,” Anthony murmured, smirking.

“God, I love you,” she murmured then neither of them talked again for a while.

* * *

Penelope clutched Anthony’s arm as he led her into whatever building was their destination. The blindfold kept her from seeing anything, but it didn’t stop the huge grin on her face. Whatever he was planning, he’d put a lot of thought into it.

He stopped walking then moved behind her, his hands on his shoulders as he murmured, “I know you always wanted one but your mom never let you have one. Well, I believe in spoiling you. You can have whichever one you want, sweetheart.” He gently removed the blindfold.

She found herself in a small room with several puppies cavorting around. “Oh! Aww, puppies! How cute!” Some of the puppies looked like purebreds, some were obviously mixed-breeds and she couldn’t decide which one she wanted most. As soon as she knelt down to pet them, a white Pomeranian puppy launched itself at her and started licking her face when she caught it.

Penelope fell backwards, giggling as the puppy continued its slobbery onslaught. Anthony just grinned as he crouched down to pick up the puppy and help Penelope to her feet.

“I take it this is the one,” he said, his eyes dancing.

“Definitely,” she said, beaming.

* * *

A week after they brought home the puppy, who Penelope named Arya Stark in honor of her favorite TV character, Penelope was laying on the sitting room sofa as she watched TV. Anthony had just come home and was dishing out their takeaway Chinese in the kitchen.

The tags on Arya’s collar jingled as she ran into the room. Penny thought the jingle sounded different than usual when she saw something sparkly on the collar and realized there was a ring tied to the collar with a pink ribbon.

Penelope sat up, confused. “C’mere, baby,” she said to the dog, who happily jumped onto her lap. She untied the ring and Arya jumped down again in favor of playing with one of her toys. Penelope stared at the ring she held. The diamond was just the right size for her small hand and such a striking ice blue shade that all she could do was stare.

“For the record,” Anthony said softly as he sat down beside her, “I’ve had the ring since before we moved in together.”

She looked at him, happy tears welling in her eyes. “I had no idea you were planning this.”

He chuckled. “Good, that means El actually can keep a secret.” Anthony took a deep breath then got down on one knee in front of her. “I know I’m not perfect, but you are, Penelope. Or at least, you’re perfect for me. You’ve made me happier than I ever thought I could be again. Will you marry me?”

Tears ran down her face as she whispered, smiling softly, “Yes. God, I love you.”

Anthony took her left hand and slipped the ring onto her ring finger then kissed her deeply.

Dinner had to be reheated by the time they were done but neither of them minded.


End file.
